In order to conserve energy, automobiles are being engineered to give improved gasoline mileage compared to those in recent years. This effort is a result of Federal Regulations which were enacted to compel auto manufacturers to achieve prescribed gasoline mileage. These regulations are to conserve crude oil. In an effort to achieve the required mileage, new cars are being down-sized and made much lighter. However, there are limits in this approach beyond which the cars will not accommodate a typical family.
Another way to improve fuel mileage is to reduce engine wear attributable in part to engine friction. The present invention is concerned with this latter approach.
The smaller engines in use today also require motor oils of higher over-all performance, for example with respect to reducing sludge formation. One problem associated with formulating such high performance oils is the precipitation of ingredients due to a lack of compatibility of the various additives. One aspect of the invention provides high performance engine oils with superior anti-wear and anti-sludge properties while minimizing such precipitation.